Euloria
Euloria is the older sister of Elexia and twin sister of Eulor, she is known for being turned into a Pure who now protects the ruin of Castle Calastia . Biography Early life  Euloria grew up with her twin brother Eulor and their four siblings and parents in a well respected and rich noble family of Heletum. She was always a quite calmn and sophisticated person who would often spend time ignoring the attention she was given. Euloria actually loved attention but she always took it for granted and would always pay very little attention in return. During the war to the east Despite growing up as the daughter of a general, Euloria, among her siblings, pretty much endured the war without being to much affected by it. Though it was actually due to the war that Eulorias older sister Eleen met and befriended Artheus who would make a huge impakt on the family. After the war to the east After the war in the east Euloria's family was split up due to a curse that was brought upon them. Euloria was cursed with the ability to read minds yet the inability to tell the diffrence between her own thoughts and the thoughts of others. She shared the curse with her twin brother Euolor and it caused a major confusion in their minds that eventually drove them to the decision of leaving their family and home. However they could not agree where to go, both wanted to find a stronger source of magic beliving it could break the curse. Eulor suggested they would to go to Vra Luvia and Euloria suggested they´d go to Vra Mirg. Sooner or later they decided to split up. When in Vra Mirg, the kingdom of pure dark, the free magic affected Euloria and somehow being able to sustain it she was turned into an unhuman being, also known as a pure. As her curse was not broken Euloria found no reason to stay in Vra Mirg, but she could not return home, therefor she traveled to the now abandoned capital Calastrea and settled down in the ruins of it's royal castle. Euloria now lives in the ruins of caslte Lynede, with a flock of ravens as her only company. In the drastic change she had gained not only the ability to turn into an icy dark mist but also travel through air and walls. However her curse still was causing a tremendous confusion within her own mind, which in turn slowly drove her crazy. To escape this horrible fate Euloria kept herself alone, with the simplest creatures around her. Later she encountered her long lost twin brother Eulor and his companion Vesta . When Euloria sensed the thoughts of Vesta she noticed they where as bright as they where clear, This was the first time in many years that Euloria could tell the difference between someone else's thoughts and her own. Due to this she grew a fondness of being close to Vesta since it gave her a secure feeling and a grip of reality. Encountering Lysander Since the ending of the war and the capital Calastrea has been deserted and nearby kingdoms has wanted to conqueer the old capital and the riches that was abandoned there, but Euloria stood in their way. Lysander, the prince of Helutora traveled with his father to Calastrea for this reason. Upon arriving Eulorias insanity appeared as the thoughts of Lysander and his fellowship bothered her silence. To silence these thoughts she instantly killed the intruders and only a handfull of people escaped, one of them was Lysander. During the events he witnessed Euloria himself without knowing anything about her ties to the heletian royality. Lysanders life was saved by Valvet and he was returned home where he was crowned king of Helutora. But there was nothing in his mind but the mysterious but beautiful pure creature that had killed his father and their fellowship. The ghost of Calastrea. In 588 Violeta recives information from the cyrelisian order and a book containing small potraits and family trees of the Von Easterngard family. Upon searching for a relyable ally she called for her brotherking Lysander. Lysander noticed the potrait of Euloria and instantly made the connection. Personality Euloria is an ignorant, orderly, independent and posh woman. She barely has any sense of humor and is quite formal in her ways, yet she has a small sense of humanity.  Euloria loves attention but she still lives in a bubble, isolated from the world and mainly it's people. She loves being appreciated but gives little attention or appreciation in return. Euloria's insanity is not chronic, meaning she goes crazy on random moments, most often when in company with alot of people as that is the source of her madness. Etymology Uloria's name has its original origin in the word euphoria, yet the meaning of her name in the universe where Euloria belongs is "sky". Relationships *Is fond of Vesta *Has a flock of ravens that is under her control *Has a strong hate twoards her brother Elan Trivia *Both Euloria and Eulor has since they where kids had a fondness of birds. Appearence and art Euloria is pale with deep blue eyes and short curly black hair. Category:Characters Category:Von Easterngard Family Category:Main Characters Category:Pure